Animals We've Become/Rusty Cage
Rusty Cage is the thirteenth episode in Animals We've Become. It's the second season premiere. Plot “Alright you sloppy joes!” I woke up and it was dark. Really dark. For a second, I thought I’d woken up to my own death but then I realized that I actually just had a bag over my head. What the fuck. Suddenly, someone threw a bucket of water on my face. I coughed it was really fucking cold. It reminded me of a few years back in 2015 when me and AJ did the Ice Bucket Challenge, Aj got a little too cold and pissed himself, though. Luckily, I’m a little tougher than him. Whoever threw the water on me pulled the bag off my head. He was a handsome dude on his mid 20’s with short black hair and dark eyes. He had an evil grin on his face… he looked insane, like he had a few screws loose or something. “Gentlemen,” he said, putting his hands behind his back. I looked around and realised that I was alone, all but for a fat guy tied up next to me. He still had a bag over his head, but I could tell it was Sonnie… from the stench if nothing else. He smelled kinda like stale cheetos and clothes when you wash them but don’t dry them. “What seems to be the problem?” “God dammit,” I heard Sonnie sigh from behind his bag. “I recognise that voice… Lucas Tassoni Myers…” The insane man laughed, “Yes… Meatloaf…” He took off Sonnie’s bag and slapped him right across the central cheek. “You’ve been causing us a lot of trouble, so much that father had to come and get you himself… and now you can’t escape…” “Where in tarnation are we?” Sonnie said. Damn, he took the words right out of my mouth. Looking around we were in a grey room with barred windows and a locked door. It reminded me a lot of the opening room from PT. Honestly, I was always too scared to play the game myself but I watched some of my favorite youtubers play it. Even then I was too scared to watch anyone of them leave the opening room. But I couldn’t be scared now, there was no escape now...just like in the game. “Where else suitable for the likes of you.” Lucas says with a smirk. He pulled us up from our chairs and opened the barred door to our cell. “Welcome to Alcatraz…” We were in the biggest room we’d ever seen. In the middle of the room, the rest of my group were tied up and on there knees. Probably the only time I didn’t want to see Amber on her knees… “Fuck sakes.” Donnie mutters under his breath. “What are you gonna do to us?” Sonnie asks. I hear some mumbling underneath Amber’s hood. Sounds like she was gagged, I took a mental note of that sound for later. “G-Glen… where are you?” AJ says from under his bag. “I’m… I’m s-scared of the dark…” “I’m right here AJ, don’t worry. We’re not dead yet.” I reassured him.” “Yet!” Lucas laughs. “Sucks though because we kinda need you alive, that’s it. The rest of this crew expendable. I could hear a faint sobbing, I looked around for who it was. It was… Mark? Damn, I never would have thought him, the former head detective of the New York Police Department, the type to crack under pressure, but I guess we all have our limits, for me it was finger stuff, if one of these fucks threatened to twist my finger or rip a nail out I’m afraid I’d crack. Like I said, we all got our limits. Suddenly, we heard a clapping from the distance. “Well… well… well…” I recognised that voice… no… I couldn’t be. I remembered Collin cutting his own head off. As long as I live (hopefully a long time!) I will never get that image of Collin cutting his own head off out of my head. A man walked out with his hands behind his back. I’d never seen him before but I could tell who he was… this man was JT Myers, Collin’s brother. He had his same mustache and his snakeskin boots. Looking closely I think it might have even been the same pair. He was definitely older though, and not as good looking. Not that I find dudes handsome or anything. “Gentlemen…” he said. “I’d like to welcome you all to Alcatraz… best get used to it. You’ll never be leaving.” “If you want to look around, give us a call!” Lucas Tassoni Myers laughed maniacally. “Jonathan…” Sonnie said, somberly. “WHY are you doing this?! WHY DID YOU COME AFTER ME?!” JT Myers laughed quietly. “Do you think I came just for you?” He gestured to his side. A man stepped to his side. He looked to be on his mid fifties, with short brown hair tucked under a sandy military camo hat. “G-Greensleeves?” Sonnie whimpered. “Moyers, you can’t be a part of this?” “Sorry Meatloaf,” Lt Moyers says. “But I follow my orders to the end. We couldn’t save Raptor… now is my time to make amends. Every flower has a seed, Hopper.” “And that’s not all…” JT Myers said, gesturing to his other side. A man with big soft eyes and an orange handlebar mustache stood beside him. This guy was absolutely huge, standing well over the other two men. The only man I’d ever seen who was taller was that insane satanist, Chris… I wonder what happened to him… “Red Foxx?” Sonnie was full on crying now. “Abraham there no way! I thought you settled down! Had a family!” “Heh, not quite.” The huge ginger man said. “I’m Jebediah Ford.” “Red Foxx is… MIA…” JT says, stepping in. “But we secured the next best thing.” “My names Jebediah Ford,” Jebediah Ford said. “My brother, Abe trained me in special tactics and reconnaissance combat. I’m just a hyukin’ good as him, if not better!” By now, Lucas had taken all of the group’s bags off. “Now…” JT said. “Who’s the leader of this little group?” Everyone turned towards Donnie, who was turning towards Sonnie. “What the fuck,” he said. “Are you fucking kidding me? I’m not-” “Take him,” JT said. “Lucas do what you wish with him. If he breaks, kill one of the spares.” “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Amber screamed, reaching out for Donnie. “DONNIE NO!” “Yes,” Lucas said, before hitting Donnie over the head with a baseball bat and dragging him away “Y-Y-You’re gonna pay for this!” AJ stammers. “When I do, which would you prefer, cash or credit?” Jebediah snarks. “HAHAHAHAH, good one, Sargeant!” said Moyers as the two men clapped up. I could see tears forming in Sonnie’s eyes. The huge bulking ginger’s muscles flexed as he clapped up, clearly he was in good shape, even better shape then Sonnie. Shit, he was our best hope too. His tone smooth skin was something for the eyes, I sure hope Amber isn’t into this. I don’t know if I could compete. I mean I get why women like muscular guys but that doesn’t mean guys like me shouldn’t be left out. We got our own benefits, hell I’d say we deserve them more. “You…” Mark was breathing heavily. I could tell he was angry, I’d never seen him like this. He looked like one of the insane villagers from the opening sequence of Resident Evil 4. “How did you find us?! Why are you doing this?” “You wanna know why?” JT Smirked. “So, basically I’m…” “I FOUND YOU SHITHEADS!” We all turned towards the hulking, brute, voice as it echoed throughout the catacombs of Alcatraz. Holy shit...it can’t be. How did he escape? Why is he hear? The hulking, brute figure emerged from the dark shadows lined up on the wall like prisoners ready for execution. It was him. With his shiteating grin. Chris. The last of the Claimers. “YOU MOTHERSHITERS KILLED MY BOSS!” He said. “CONNOR WAS MY BEST FRIEND!” “C-C-Collin deserved it, n-n-n-numbnuts.” AJ replied, definitely. It made me feel uneasy. That was the sort of thing… Grayson would say… “WHAT THE FUCK?!” Chris screamed, enraged. “DON’T FUCKING CALL ME THAT… THAT’S RUDE!” The huge bearded man storm over and grabbed AJ by the throat. “And I don’t FUCKING like it when people use rude words…” “He’s had enough,” JT said. “Stenhaug... release him…” “As you wish…” Chris said, letting AJ flop to the floor. “You animals!” Amber cried out in anger. Her only living family member was just strangled in front of her...I can get why she’d be upset. “Guys, calm down. We can talk this out, right guys?” Mark suggested, clearly trying to think on the bright side of things. “I do not think so puny American cop.” A large figure said emerging from JT’s side. The man was a literal mountain, he had an enormous sickle in one hand and a huge hammer in the other. The man was clearly Russian because of the broken English, kind of like AJ’s broken English. But AJ wasn’t Russian and this guy didn’t have cerebral palsy. “This is my bodyguard. One of my closest allies, say hello to Vladimir Ivankovich. “Please to meet you American dogs, haha.” The towering Russian bodyguard laughed. “I hired him after the two of us fought against each other during a mission gone wrong in Siberia. He was such a good fight, I just knew I had to have him part of my personal guard.” JT reveals. “Isn’t that right Vlad?” “Yes.” Shit, Chris, Jebidiah, Lucas, JT and now this hulking brute? These guys got us out numbered ten to one. We’re gonna need a miracle if we’re gonna get out of this one. “Nice to meet you too, dick.” I sarcastically snap. Vlad took a step closer to me, salvia leaking from his vodka stenched mouth. “Easy comrade. There will be a time for that later.” JT says, calming him down. Vlad reluctantly stepped back. “As you say. Commander.” “JEBEDIAH!” Sonnie yelled getting the ginger man’s attention. “You know Abraham wouldn’t want this! He was a good, honest, American soldier. He fought for his country, he fought for democracy and he fought for freedom! You brother was a strong welder and a God fearing man! He wouldn’t agree with… this… How could you do this and let him down?” “Heh… UNLIKELY!” Jeb replied. “Jokes aside, my brother’s probably nothing but yellow BONES in the ground and even if he weren’t… Big Abe has been better than me ALL MY LIFE!” I saw a sadness run through the giant soldier. It was one I could relate to… “My brother bullied me… He even made me grow a mustache just like his… So I beg your dog damned PARDON if I don’t give a baboons right NUT what HE THINKS! NOW TAKE THEM AWAY!” Sonnie’s head lowered. He was crushed, broken. He was a half man in that moment… half man… half animal… Two face… At the Sergeants command, at least fifty men stormed the room to take us to our cells. As they brought us down the isles I could see that we weren’t the only prisoners… They dragged us into a huge room that must have been a gym at some point. There were maybe twenty prisoners there already. “Well… shit…” Sonnie said “Sonnie…” Amber approached the homeless man - who I had come to see as a father figure - and wrapped her arms around his hulking arm. What the actual fuck. “Sonnie, I’m so sorry! What do we do now?” “We survive…” Sonnie replied. “That may no longer be an option…” said an unfamiliar voice. We turned to see an old man sitting at a cafeteria table. He was eating a bowl of granola and old plain white rice. “Who are you?” I ask the old man. I wasn’t aware we weren’t the only prisoners here, we’re gonna have to figure out whether or not this guy’s friend or foe. Probably should let Mark do the interrogation since he was a former detective. “I was here many years ago and I escaped this place… But they always bring you back.” He grinned, sadly. “You can escape whenever you like… but you can never leave…” Suddenly he stood up, knocking his bowl of granola off the table. “My name is Frank Morris. It was only fifty five years ago that I escaped from this evil place...Alcatraz island, the place we’re at now and now I’ve been brought back.” “Wait, I’ve heard about you.” Mark said. “The NYPD has been on this son of a mother duck’s trail for years. Guy’s, he’s telling the truth.” “Mr. Morris,” Amber said meekly. “Can you help us escape like you did?” “I…” the grin fell from the old prisoners face. “I can’t… It took me years to escape and now… now… I’m too old.” “Th-th-there’s got t-to be h-h-hope” AJ stuttered. “There’s always hope.” Suddenly he got to his feet, his crutches falling to the side. “G-G-Glenn and I, w-we were bullied f-for YEARS! We th-thought th-th-there w-was no hope for esc-cape, b-but we were wrong! One we were b-boys, but now we’re m-men. Th-there is always h-hope Mr. M-Morris.” “You’ve lived a terrible life, son.” Frank said. “I’m truly sorry for you, but there’s no hope for escape. There’s only one way we will ever see the sun again… Revolution!” As the old man spoke, the other prisoners rose from there tables as if there were standing to salute. All except for two, a man and a woman sitting on the same table as Frank. “He’s right, you know…” The man said. Suddenly, they stood with the others. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing… the two of them… they had guns. The man loaded his revolver and smirked. He was tall with dark, slicked back, wavy hair and custom glasses. Rough stubble coursed across his powerful, sharkish face, giving him a real devilish, handsome look - along with his bulging muscles. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Amber’s legs weaken. Usually I’d be mad but this time, I understood. With his dark eyes and confident demeanor, he may have been the most beautiful son of a gun I’d ever seen. “The time for revolution is upon us, chaps. We’ll be back home eating pasta with cheese by nightfall. Every journey begins with a single step.” “Who… Who are you?” I asked the handsome man, and the woman next to him. He had his arm around her and she looked to be his girlfriend. “My name is Jeremy Agner, and this my sweetheart, Katie.” He replied. “And we’re gonna kill the General.” So this is it, huh? Glenn Richardson, a few months ago getting wet willies by day and masturbating to porn by night but now, starting a prison riot - no, a prison revolution! Funny how things change. I rubbed my hands together as a devilish grin formed across my face. let’s get down to business. Trivia *This is the second season premiere *This marks the second time Donnie has been listed as unknown *This episode takes place two weeks after the season one finale. Category:Animals We've Become Category:Pigpen077